Lost Warlock's Angel
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: after a attack happened jace and the others were left with no choice but to run leaving clary alone stuck in her feet the only one who stopped and went back for her was magnus but before magnus can save her she unleashed the powers of the lost warlocks angel clagnus claryxmagnus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clary's POV:

it is a hot summer day and everyone cooled themselves off by doing what makes the happy. Alec is training with Jace, Isabelle is putting on makeup and Simon is playing video games. Ever since he became a shadowhunter the lightwoods took him in and even bought him things that will please him. Everybody seems to be busy but here i am slumped on a couch with nothing to do. The clashing of falling swors made my soul go out of my body. "By the Angel Jace what is the matter!" yelled Isabelle who turned her face towards the two with lipstick smudge on her cheek. Jace looked amused at the sensor he was holding. He looks like he didnt hear what Izzy was saying instead he pulled of a winsome smile and turned the sensor so that everyone can see. "huge demon activity guys" "just how 'HUGE' is this demon activity your talking about" izzy complained. Jace shrugged. "I dont know just HUGE just pack up"

WE moved towards the activity Alec already called Magnus for back up. We got nearer to brooklyn when the sensor beeped rappidly "What did you do jace?!" Alec sounded alarmed jace looked at him with blank eyes " i dont know" the bepping ws getting louder and louder until it shook and jace accidentaly let go of it, as the sensor fell it shook more until it exploded. Footsteps were heard i turned my head to see Magnus walking calmly. "What is it shadowhunters i dont have all day" we moved out of the way and i pointed Magnus the sensor. As soon as he saw it all the humor drained from his face replaced with fear. "We shouldn't be here." Jace letted out a small laugh and placed hid hand on Magnus' shoulder "Are you afraid by demons Mag-" he was cut off by the sound of rumbling as the ground shook. The pavement split in half as a whole army of demons went out. It left me there speechless. I wanted to scream but no sound came from my mouth. "Run!" alec shouted and the rest started moving. I turned around attempting to run with them but i couldn't fell my legs. Little demons as small as fist womed in groups towards me. "HELP!" was all i could say as soon as I knew it the little demons caged me in a small circle. My breath started coming out in huffs and my head ached with the sound they made. I feel it. A feeling i never had. I felt like i was dying. I tried ressiting it but it hurt more, Until i gave up. I closed my eyes and i felt a warm sensation on my fingers i opened my hard and saw flames at the end of each of my finger. Instinct made my hand clasp each other i closed my eyes counting to 10 and when i opened them a stong wave of porwer bursted through me and sending the demons away. I fell to the ground my vision getting blurred and the last thing i saw is a pair of cat eyes.

Magnus' POV

I ran hurriedly getting i bigger view of the demons as soon as i heard Clary's shout i started fighting. No one even dared to help her or to go back for her. Not even Jace. The circle cage of the demon started shrinking giving Clary less space and air. Panic rushed through my body, making me fight more demons on a faster pace but before i got to her the cage exploded letting Clary fall to the ground with her hand clasped with each other her eyes closed. I looked around to see that the rest of the demons vanished. She opened her eyes slightly and i saw that her eyes werent green but gold with slit pupils like mine. She fell asleep. I kneeled beside her and carried her in my arms. Whatever i saw in her eyes must have been a mistake.

I took her to my place and waited for her to wake up. I wasn't wrong with what i saw. Every no and then she will start to cry and her finger will start to have blue fires. Not being able to handle the anticipation I stood up and searched the shelves with the angel warlock myths. After 30 minutes of searching i went back to my chair almost giving up, I sighed something glowed from behind the shelf. I stood up and took long strides to it a book with violet and green cover designed with golden roses. It gave me a weird feeling but I took it anyways. On the front was scribbled the lost Warlock's Angel. I carried it back with me to the table and I started reading.

Clary's Pov

I opened my eyes flinching at the blinding light. It took me sometime to adjust to it. I sat up only to find that i am not in the institute anymore. The inside of this room is fully furnished with victorian things. Magnus' apartment. I saw magnus across the bed where i am sitting in. he doesn't look like he noticed me. He was sitting legs apart with his elbows on each of his legs face burried in his palm "Magnus are you alright?" he looked up and putted on a winsome smile "Of course I am." he looked at me "how do feel being under the care of my magnificent self" "fine" was all i could muster. I feel like I am forgetting something. The door opened shadowhunters i have never seen before though they look so familiar. There are four of them. The eldest looking one had black hair and blue eyes, a girl looking like her only much younger and had black eyes. The other one had brown curly hair and glasses while the last one had blonde hair and yellow eyes. I looked at them curiously "DO i know you?" the looked shocked until images flashed in my mind and suddenly i rememmbered them Jace Simon Alec and Izzy how could I forget. I looked at Magnus to see that he was holding a book. "Just joking guys" i laughed nervously knowing it wasn't just a joke.

Magnus POV

i stared at the page i randomly turned neverminding the rest. The book says

at the beginning of time when shadowhunters have been made a contract was signed between the angel raziel and a warlock. The condition is that the chosen girl who have more angel blood than the rest will protect earth from evil. But as a sign a bad encounter will happen. To unleash her powers the girl will have to face death itself to trigger the skills locked away in her heart but once unleashed the girl will have to start a new life and slowly forget her past exept the person that never left hew


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Magnus' POV

When Jace and the others left I led Clary to the living room and gave her the permission to watch the television. She just sat there her back facing me every curl of her hair working it's magic on me. I left her there and went to my roomm to study and read more about the Lost warlock's Angel. I've got a bad feeling about this. I sighed and let the feeling go away. As I kep't reading facts that builded up pointed directly at clary and since the day of the attack I feel like I have to protect her. I sat down book in may lap.

-book-

The warlock designated a boy who will bethe protector of the chosen until she masters her skills . once the warlock and chosen meets they will be atracted with each other.

Clary's POV:

I giggled and laughed as I watched. It has been a long time since I last watched mundane shows, somehow it made me feel….fell normal again. I sighed and laughed out once more. I looked around Magnus' apartment and for the first time his appartment doesn't seem so weird. The victorian furnitures has this aura they emitted warmth enveloping you making one feel like home. I rested on the long sofa I am sitting in. The twillight saga came up and my seriousness doubled I heard a throat being cleared getting my attention . I looked up and saw Magnus. "You seem to be enjoying yourself " he looked at me to the TV " what are you watching?" I just stared at him dumbfounded by how he looked. He didn't wear any makeup and his usually spiky hair was trouseled as if he just got out of bed. Instead of wearing designer clothes he wore plain ones. He looked younger, making me want to draw him and those gorgeous cat eyes. _Wait What! I mentally slapped myself fo that one. _I shook my head as I answered "Twilight Saga" he sighed looking depressed he sat next to me and watched with me looking bored

In the middle of the movie he asked "what do you mandanes like about Edward?"I looked at him seriously "he is gorgeous and sparkles in the sun" He laughed and looked away which got my curiosity "Why/" I asked Plainly Then I am way better than him, I am gorgeous and doesn't need the sun to sparkle" he paused sat up and stretched his arms wide "I am Magnus Bane" I cant help but smile as he got out.

Magnus' POV:

After hanging around with Clary I went back to my room thought in my head. Earlier I found out that the so called warlock angel is the princess of all warlocks and I am pretty sure that it is Clary and could I just be the chosen warlock? I felt it earlier, the pull towards her. The warmth her heart emitted the beating of it like melody to my ears. I laid down, Twisted and turned but sleep just wont come I stared aty the ceiling thinking Of Clary.

Alec's POV:

I know that I am not That close to Clary but Earlier that day…..

-Flashback-

When the demons came out only one thing came in to my mind. Run, so I ran and ran until my feet hurt but when I made sure that no demons were following I turned around and counted us. There is Jace, Simon, Izzy and me. _ Wait where is clary and magnus!_ I am not worried of magnus he can fight but clary can only fight with a stele and from what I remember she doesn't have one on her. "shit!" I ran back expecting jace to follow and save his girlfriend but he just remained but making run faster pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. Everything was a blur, my heart beating against my chest with worry. I reached where we were and saw Magnus shouting and fighting his way through the demons. I followed his eyes and saw the demons encircling a girl who let out a familiar shriek and I instantly knew who it was. Clary. I started fighting hoping to save her but before I can the cage exploded and I wave of light force finished off the rest even the ones infront of me started to fall.

-end of flashback-

I just cant forget how she looked like when she faught fragile but strong and skilled as I thought of her sleepiness ate me.

Magnus PoV:

I continued reading the book hoping that it would help me fall asleep

Book-

Though not only the warlock will stop but also two night of black and white servants of the angel

_Wait balck and white then that means Alec and Jace! _


End file.
